How to deak wiith Akatsuki Cats
by AmutoLove123
Summary: Luna is the exact opposite of most girl sin school. She dresses different, doesn't talk, and always has an air of mystery and danger about her. But she has one friend who is like a sister to her, Anna. What happens when she finds cats on her doorstep? And what more they also are the Akastuki from Naruto? Find out!
1. I found cats

Dark Rebel is what people called her in school. And they had a very good reason too. She dressed the opposite of all the girls in her school who wore frilly skirts. She rarely talked, and she normally had an air of danger, rebellious, and mystery. She does have one friend, Anna, who is exact opposite of her, in school, she's called Light Rebel. But they have one thing that they both love, Naruto. What happens when the Akatsuki comes to their world as cats?

Chapter 1

"I'm so happy that it's finally Spring Break! And better yet our parents are going to Hawaii for three months! It can't get any better!" Elena shouted happily to her Best friends Luna.

"It would be better if you would shut up. You've been ranting since the bell rang. You're starting to give me a headache." Luna complained.

"Oh sorry Luna," Elena said with a hint of sympathy. Elena Brown had waist length golden blonde hair, deep brown eyes, tan skin, 5'6" and skinny. She was wearing a pink cami, a plain black top overtop, black mini-skirt, with fishnet leggings, and black knee high boots.

"Whatever," Luna responded. Luna had shoulder length black wavy hair with bright silver highlights. She had moss colored eyes and pale skin. She was 5'7" and skinny as well. She wore a black top with two red devil horns on the front and on the back, in silver letters said mess with devil at your own risk. She wore black shorts with a red belt and a chain contacting with two belt hoops on her right side. She wore black converse.

Luna and Elena wore walking up Lunas' porch, when on top sat a brown box.

"Did you order something new?! I want to see!" Before Luna could say no, Elena went down on her knees and opened the box. "Oh My God!" Elena picked something out of the box. In her arms was a black kitten, with red eyes.

"It's a kitten. How the hell did a kitten get on my house?" Luna grumbled. Luna walked over next to Elena, and she saw nine other kittens in the box. "What the bloody hell?"

One was orange with strange purple eyes with rings, and he sat in the middle with a kitten with blue hair and amber eyes. Also, one had blonde hair and piercing blue eyes, he sat next to a cat with red hair and brown eyes. Two others, who looked like they were about to rip each other's throats out, while one had silver hair and purple eyes, the other has brown hair with strange green eyes, and what looked like stich markings on his legs. One was completely split in half in color. While one side was black the other was white, with yellow eyes. Another had an orange face, and the rest of the body was black, with black eyes. The last one was BLUE with what looked like gills and white eyes.

"What the bloody hell are wrong with this kittens? Oh well not my problem. I'm calling the pond. They'll take them away from here." Luna said with a flip of her hair.

"You can't! If they don't get adopted in a month they'll be put to sleep! You would be responsible for killing ten innocent kittens, how would you be able to live with yourself?!" Elena yelled, clearly upset.

"I would wake up, go to school, come home and sleep. Just like every other day. There kittens El." Luna replied. Luna took out her cell phone and was going to go on the internet when her phone was ripped out of her hands by an angry/upset Elena.

"No! If you care about me at all you'll keep them! Please Luna!" Elena looked like she was about to bawl her eyes out.

"I swear to freaking god! Fine! Keep those bloody leeches! But if they go in my room or pee on my carpets they all are going to the pond. Heck maybe I'll kill them all myself. You're taking care of them. And that includes giving them a bath, now, to get the dye off. I'll be in my room."

Luna unlocked her door and went upstairs to her room, ignoring Elena's' cheering for victory.


	2. Keep the cats?

Akatsuki POV (before Elena and Luna come)

"Were fucking cats!" Hidan screamed for the third time.

"Shut up!" His partner Kakuzu shouted.

"This is your entire fault, Tobi, yeah!" Deidara yelled at Tobi, who was hiding behind Pein.

"Tobi didn't mean to! Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi shouted in defense.

"Enough!" Pein shouted. Everyone stopped their yelling to listen to their leader. "Good. It seems that button transported us, as kittens, to another world. I have not been able to sense any chakra, and there are strange noises that I have not recognized before."

Just then they heard someone shout something, and then the lid was opened. They looked up to see a girl with golden blonde hair and deep brown eyes. "Oh my gosh!" She grabbed Itachi and held I'm up.

"It's a kitten. How the hell did a kitten get on my house," another voice asked. A girl with black wavy hair, with silver highlights, and moss colored eyes. She looked down at the ten of them and she glared. "What the bloody hell?"

"Pretty-chan has the same language has Hidan-kun!" Tobi yelled.

"Shut the fuck up!" Hidan yelled back.

"What the bloody hell are wrong with these kittens? Oh well not my problem. I'm calling the pond. They'll take them away from here." She said.

"You can't! If they don't get adopted in a month they'll be put to sleep! You would be responsible for killing ten innocent kittens, how would you be able to live with yourself?!" the golden blonde haired said shouting.

"What the fuck?!" Hidan screeched. He started scratching at the box.

"What did that girl mean, sleep, un?" Deidara asked.

"It seemed if were not adopted in a certain time were killed." Pein exclaimed.

That caused another fight between Kakuzu and Hidan. It ended with Kakuzu hitting Hidan, enough to make him unconscious.

"I would wake up, go to school, come home and sleep. Just like every other day. There kittens El."

"Pretty-chan seems mean!" Tobi yelled again.

They saw her take out a rectangler device, which got stolen from the golden blonde, who was named El.

"No! If you care about me at all you'll keep them! Please Luna!" El begged.

"A pretty name. **No it's not.** That was mean. **Shut up**." Zetsu said, having an argument with himself.

"I swear to freaking god! Fine! Keep those bloody leeches! But if they go in my room or pee on my carpets they all are going to the pond. Heck maybe I'll kill them all myself. You're taking care of them. And that includes giving them a bath, now, to get the dye off. I'll be in my room."

Luna went inside the house, and they saw her walking up stairs. El was jumping up and down happily.


End file.
